


Para ti.

by MakaMurai



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaMurai/pseuds/MakaMurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiero que sepas que escuché tu último beso. Disculpa no haberlo devuelto, pero tal vez si lo hacía, la pena y la culpa no dejarían mi alma nunca...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para ti.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Todos los personajes y la trama son creación mía, cualquier parecido con personas, vivas o muertas, incluyendo los nombres, es pura coincidencia.

Para ti,  
Quiero que sepas que escuché tu último beso. Disculpa no haberlo devuelto, pero tal vez si lo hacía, la pena y la culpa no dejarían mi alma nunca. Lo siento mucho, debí volver mis pasos hacia ti, tomar tus mejillas como muchas veces y decirte cuanto te amo. Ya es tarde.

No te digo que me arrepiento de lo que hice, sería mentirte. Solo… sé que no entenderás mis razones si te explico, pero sé que mereces un poco más que solo una carta. Siento eso también, no puedo darte más que esto.

A tu lado, por los últimos meses, ha sido por mucho lo mejor de mi vida. Verte llegar por las noches con los ojos cansados y aun así sonreírme entre bostezos y seguir cada una de mis peticiones deberían ser suficientes para mí. Lamento eso, también. 

No pienses mal, mi amor, nunca ha sido tu culpa, te esforzaste lo suficiente e incluso un poco más, pero hay cosas que no se curan tan fácilmente. Hay heridas que no cierran por más días que cicatricen. 

Lo siento, querida mía, lo siento. 

Solo hay una petición en esto, mi amor: sonríe, sonríe hasta el fin de tus días, sonríe con aquel gesto que me gustaba mirar por las tardes, sonríe con tu ojos brillantes, sonríe cuando las lágrimas no puedan salir más, sonríe con mi recuerdo abrigando tus noches… sonríe, porque solo así podré imaginarte en la eternidad, sonríe porque así esperaré por ti cuando debamos reunirnos. Sonríe, mi amor, sonríe por las dos. 

Tuya, Vanessa. 

Carta entregada en la mano de Mary Myers por uno de los policías que encontró el cuerpo sin vida de Vanessa Willman, algunos meses después de haber sido dada de alta del hospital psiquiátrico St. Thomas por un caso de depresión mayor, originado por la pérdida del recién nacido hijo de ambas.   
Abril 17 de 2014.


End file.
